Devil Spawns And Alpharess All Out Battle, Confronting The Devil!
Somewhere In The New World In a large island with a huge mountain in the center, Xerxes was tied to a pole with Sea Stone made chains infront of him stood Arokata looking at the sea holding the New World Log Pose. Xerxes: 'What is your plan? And what does it have to do with me? '''Arokata: '''Everything is going perfectly as planned and if im correct they should be here in about two or more or less hours '''Xerxes: '''What are you talking about? Whos coming? '''Arokata: '''You already know who they are ''Xerxes looked iritated by Arokata not telling him what his planning,. Meanwhile somewhere else on sea The Alpharess Pirates are checking the directions for the next island. '''Ivan: '''Anything at all Nomako? '''Nomako: '''Nope the log pose isnt pointing to any direction weird '''Kronen: '''Probably a loose wire '''Nomako: '''Log poses dont have wires drunk ass '''Ivan: '''Im sure everything will work out as always ah this is lonely been a month since we last saw Senshi and her crew i miss those guys they're alot of fun '''Nomako: '''You nearly died last time you met them '''Ivan: '''By a guy that has two X's in his name and can use 6 swords, 6 freakin swords no wonder i nearly lost my head '''Nomako: '''You nearly lost your heart '''Ivan: '''Shut up you dont know where it hurt the most '''Nomako: '''Well thats true Elsewhere '''Atisuto: Captain! When's dinner? Senshi: Don't know don't care. Senshi was sitting on the figure head of the tide. She had a bandage over one of her eyes and across her chest. She hadn't been in a good mood since fighting her cousin Mikayla. The crew had given up trying to cheer her up. Rex: Leave her be. We'll be arriving on the next island soon. Laura: I wonder if we'll see that Ivan guy again. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Sharpshooter: Are you crazy? Victoria: The last time we met, Senshi nearly died twice! Burakku: Cut Ivan some slack. Besides, it was that one eyed guy who did it, not Ivan. Ishi: 'Didn't even let his wounds heal proper. ''Suddenly the Devil Spawns heard a scream coming from the sky, They looked up and saw a blonde man wearing a red duster flying towards them but fell into the sea instead, When he got out of the water it was revealed to be Dante from the Alpharess Pirates. 'Dante: '''Dammit, Did he have to punch me that hard *looks around* OH NO IM IN A MYSTERIOUS PART OF THE SEA! *looks at ship* Hey Devil Spawn guys......YOU GUYS IM SAVED THANK GOD! ''From the same direction Dante flew from, The Laughing Reggie sailed towards them with Ivan standing on the decks looking for Dante. 'Ivan: '''Why do i have to look for him, Sis? '''Susan: '''Because your the one who punched him and sent him flying '''Ivan: '''Good point but his the one who woke me up from my sleep '''Susan: '''Just look for him please '''Ivan: '''Alright sis i will....THERES THE BASTARD ILL KNOCK YOU TO NEXT WEEK!....Ah Senshi is that her? It is her now wait is it? What happened to her she looks like me with the bandages lets go take a look. ''As they approached, the Devil Spawns greeted their freinds warmly. Atisuto stowed a drawing of the Laughing Reggie coming towards them as they exchanged greetings. Senshi did not move from the Figurehead. '''Senshi: Hi. she gave a small wave, but didn't smile. Ivan looked at Senshi confused. Ivan: '''What with Senshi? What happened to her? '''Vearth: We recently had a fight with one of her cousins. She kept insulting Senshi and her brothers, putting her in a bit of a mood. The fact that she nearly blinded Senshi and nearly killed her didn't help. Senshi: She's a disgrace to the Roronoa name. I should have ended her worthless life when I had the chance. Ivan looked at Senshi and got a little close to her. Ivan: '''A cousin you say? I never knew you had a cousin i heard about your brothers but never about a cousin who is she anyway to be a disgrace? '''Senshi: ........ Senshi threw a crumbled up piece of paper at Ivan. He opened it to see a wanted poster. It was covered in small holes, evdence that it had been used as target practice. The name read Roronoa D. Mikayla and showed a picture of a black haired girl with heavy make up and a skimpy dress. Ivan: 'Well i'll be damned a Roronoa with black hair and a D., Never thought thats possible, Looks like you really hate for the number of holes in her poster, So what exactly happened Senshi? ''Everyone just waved their hands in a "shut up you baka" gesture and Senshi's face went hard. '''Senshi: Don't want to talk about it. Ivan seemed worried about Senshi, He looked at her crew who are still doing the hand gesture to him and turned back to Senshi. Ivan: 'Alright i wont make you say what you dont want to repeat well its nice seeing ya again ''Ivan got down to her crew members. '''Ivan: '''Must have been a really hard thing to handle being like that afterwards and if you dont want to tell me what happened either than fine, I'll be on the ship with my crew if ya need anything '''Senshi: Stay. Please. Rei looked up from where he was napping and looked over. Rei: 'She needs as many friends as possible. ''Ivan turned to Senshi with a happy expression visible in his eye. 'Ivan: '''Thats all ya need to say, Its always good to see you Senshi ''Senshi gives a small smile, though it doesn't reach her eye. '''Senshi: It's good to see you too. Meanwhile Nomako was still watching the log pose trying to see what's wrong with it. Nomako: '''Why aren't you pointing to any direction? Ya got three pins and you point nowhere what are the odds of that happening? Maybe i should give it a good hit '''Dante: '''Won't you break it? I mean Fishmen have alot of strength in one hit so shouldn't you be careful when hitting it '''Nomako: '''I don't wanna hear it from the guy who almost sank the ship twice this weekend '''Dante: '''Hey that bug asked for it '''Nomako: '''The bug not the ship. '''Rex: You're having the same problem? The two bickering pirates turn to see Rex. He too is looking at the pose curiously. all three needles are spinning in circles, not focusing on a single point. Rex: This has never happened before. I don't get it. Nomako: 'Maybe its broken? Or were surrounded by too many islands? '''Dante: '''Or there are three islands that are floating in circles around us non stop and make these distrubance in the needles? ''Rex and Nomako looked at Dante with a "Are you serious?" look on there faces. '''Dante: '''Just throwin' a thought '''Rex: Well. This is the New World. It could happen. Still, something was off. No one could place their finger on it, but something was just not right. Susan walked to the guys after hearing their conversation. Susan: 'What's wrong exactly? '''Nomako: '''We don't really know, The needles just won't point at one direction they just shuffle around ''Susan took Nomako's log pose and because she couldn't see it she listened to the needles spinning and heard some rusting, She then looked at Nomako. 'Susan: '''From what i hear it's a little rusty, Maybe the metal got wet and rusted? '''Nomako: '''Nah it can't be the glass should protect it right? And even if it did become rusty it won't really affect it '''Susan: '''Then it's not getting rusty, The sqeaking is probably the needles getting loose '''Nomako: '''Oh their getting loose.......EEEEEEEEEEH?! YA MEAN MY PRECIOUS LOG POSE IS BEING BROKEN BY ITSELF?! '''Susan: '*Nervous* Ummm y-yes kinda Nomako fell on his knees looking as if he got hit by Perona's Negative Hollow, Everyone looked at him with a teardrop on their heads. '''Dante: '''He really likes his log pose don't he? '''Rex: Then what about mine? he took it off and tossed it to Kapenta. Kapenta: I think I have something that could tighten the needles down in my workshop. Bring Nimako's Susan. We can work on them together. Nomako: 'IT'S NOMAKO NOT NIMAKO! Ah whats the use my life is over anyway '''Dante: '''HE SAID HE'LL REPAIR IT DAMMIT! ''Susan took Nomako's log pose and went with Kapenta. They head down to his workshop where he starts fiddling with the poses. He pulls out some small screwdrivers and starts tightening them. After a minute he gets frustrated. '''Kapenta: Forget this. He sets the tools aside, morphing his fingers into small tools. He seems to have better luck with that. Kapenta: There. Susan: 'How is it going? '''Kapenta: '''You were right about the needle being loose. I tightened them all, but they're all pointed in the same direction instead of in three. ''he held them up and slowly spun them in his hands. Each of the six needles turned as the poses did, all focused in one direction. 'Susan: '''Then i guess thats our destination to head to. ''Kapenta nodded and they walked back onto the deck. Senshi was leaning against the mast. Blood was running from under her eye bandage and from her mouth. 'Ishi: '''That stupid toxin kicked in again. I still can't seem to flush it out of her system. I've never seen this stuff before. '''Laura: '''Her will is strong enough to supress it, but not for long. '''Senshi: '''Stop..... worrying....(cough cough)...... about me.........(Hack, cough).....I'll live. '''Ivan: '''Don't try to force your self, I was once near death when i was just 3 and i ended up being half dead instead, Maybe you should rest for a while, Won't kill ya ''Senshi shook her head, but Ishi quickly stuck a syringe into her arm. Senshi passed out instantly. 'Ishi: '''This has been the only way to get her to sleep. Her nightmars flared up after that fight and with her hardheaded determination, it's been hard on us all. '''Ivan: '''Hard to see her like that, Well how about we go to the next island, Maybe it has something she might like. ''Everyone just looked down. Ivan could feel the sadness on the ship. Senshi had been hurt, her pride shattered, and her body was left broken and bloody. All she had left was her will to fight. She wanted to regain her pride. 'Victoria: '''I just wish we could have our captain back. ''Ivan had a sad look in his eyes, He got down from the mast and went aboard his ship. 'Ivan: '''Let's just head to the island Back to Arokata ''Arokata was sitting on top of a high mountain with Xerxes still chained to his pole next to him. '''Arokata: '''Soon, Real soon they will arrive '''Xerxes: '''Why do you keep those who will arrive a secret from me? '''Arokata: '''Because they aren't strangers to you, You know them very well '''Xerxes: '''Dammit Arokata what are you planning? '''Arokata: '''Now that is a secret so shush. Back to the ships '''Rex: We're almost to this mysterious island. It seems to be mostly mountains. Nomako looked at the island and then at his log pose that was pointing towards the island, Strangely all three needles pointed at the same direction. Nomako: 'Strange, Usually all the needles would point to different directions but this time they all point to one direction '''Ivan: '''Maybe it has alot of magnetic force? '''Nomako: '''Could be, I mean this is the New World, Just about anything can happen here. '''Senshi: '''Look. ''She pointed to a strange pair barely visible at the top of one of the mountains. Sharpshooter's eyes went out of focus as he activated his scopes. '''Sharpshooter: It's some weird guy and another......wait. One of them is Xerxes!! Ivan: '''Eh? Xerxes? One eye, Six sword using Xerxes who nearly killed us but left Xerxes? '''Sharpshooter: No. The one eyed, bloody, chained to a pole Xerxes that appears to see us and appears to be a prisoner. Ivan: 'Well that sure ain't good, Let's go help him, C'mon if he's a prisoner and there's another person next to him then it might be that one guy who captured him, Which means he might be stronger than we think, So you comin' to help? ''Everyone was already armed to the teeth, ready for battle. Senshi too had slid her sword into its scabbard and had it in her hand. '''Senshi: Let's go. Ivan: 'Great Back to Arokata ''Arokata stood up and looked at the two ships heading towards the island. 'Arokata: '''Alpharess and Devil Spawn Pirates '''Xerxes: '''What? '''Arokata: '''Those are the people whom are coming here at this very moment, So prepare yourself for seeing me kill the targets you failed at killing '''Xerxes: '''WHAT?! WHY?! Do not bring them into this, It is none of their buisness '''Arokata: '''They are my buisness '''Xerxes: '''Why do you want to kill them? '''Arokata: '''That is my job '''Xerxes: '''Tell me Arokata, Who the hell are you? '''Arokata: '''You can call me The Devil Himself At The Shore ''The two crews reached the shore of the island, They got off their ships and went into the deep forest that had many mountains, They looked around trying to find the mountain where Xerxes was held captive. '''Ivan: '''Dammit where are they? '''Senshi: they're here. I can feel....urk... She threw up slightly, then wiped her mouth. Senshi: '.....Feel them. ''Ivan put his hand on Senshi's shoulder. 'Ivan: '''Take it easy, It's hard seeing ya like this, So where are ya feelin' them? ''Senshi pointed to a small cave near where they were. '''Senshi: Passage. Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Alpharess Pirates